Ours Farewell
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Esto no es nuestro adios ..::*Seto x Yami*:: -One-shot-


**Ours Farewell**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Seto x Atemu

**Disclaimer: **YGO y sus personajes no son míos y... (SOLO)(nuu) Yami por queeee?? (TT) no te debiste ir (piso)…

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Habían regresado del mundo de las memorias todo parecía normal y feliz…lo cual duro muy poco por qué? Sencillo…La joven Egipcia les había comunicado que el faraón tenía que dar su última batalla para que el alma de este descansara por fin…Yuugi se sintió devastado al igual que Jonouchi, Anzu y Honda…Atemu… dicho estaba sorprendido por completo…irse?...por qué?...

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente esto no era descabellado…era una alma viviendo en el cuerpo de un niño impidiendo que se desarrollara tranquilamente como todo un adolecente…un parasito…aquella idea hizo que esa soledad tan grande que sentía en su corazón saliera a flote…mejor dicho haciendo salir el lado angst…haciendo que Yuugi sintiera esos pensamientos tan negativos y depresivos de su Mou hitori no Boku…algo que escasamente sentía pero nunca de esa manera tan fuerte…

Todos estaban a bordo del barco de los Ishtar, mirando completamente pensativos el hermoso Rio Nilo por la noche y como la diosa de la noche se reflejaba en este a su máximo resplandor llevando a un gran faraón a su lugar de descanso, Después de que Yuugi había decidido que el enfrentaría a su Mou Hitori no Boku, ya que era el más indicado ya que Jonouchi no hubiera podido con él, Kaiba muy buen duelista da pelea y parecería que lo derrotaría pero tampoco…y el conociendo a la perfección sus jugadas…mejor cada uno se conocía como la palma de su mano así que el duelo seria reñido, esperando la violenta jugada del faraón o la pasiva de su aibou…luego de que Kaiba le vociferara por no querer usar las cartas que le ofreció el pequeño duelista pudo sentir como el alma de Yami sentía más dolor…y también pudo ver que esté en su forma translucida abrazaba completamente triste el cuerpo del Ceo, el cual ni cuenta pero también pudor ver esa profunda tristeza en los zafiros de Kaiba…

Ya luego de esa pequeña disputa con el Ceo, Yuugi armaba muy concentrado su baraja para ese último y decisivo duelo sonriendo como su Mou Hitori no Boku le había dado espacio para poderla construir con tranquilidad y claro que el haría lo mismo cuando Atemu armara la suya…al finalizar y ver a la luna por la pequeña ventana circular observo como Atemu salía a su lado…

Ambos hablaron por un corto lapso de tiempo para que el faraón empezara a arma su ultima baraja aun un poco deprimido…quería hacer tantas cosas después de haber regresado del mundo de las memorias pero parecía que ya le era imposible…suspiro derrotado después de construir esa baraja, agacho la cabeza completamente triste mordiéndose el labio inferior…

-"Mou Hitori no Boku terminaste?"- salió Yuugi mirando sorprendido y sintiendo ese dolor que Atemu sentía en esos momentos…-"Atemu…?"- pregunto preocupado…

-"Si…ya termine Aibou"- contesto pausadamente sin alzar el rostro aun teniendo muchas cosas en que pensar…

-"Puedes ir"-dijo Yuugi con una sonrisa haciendo que Atemu alzara la cabeza algo confundido…

-"A donde?..."- fue lo único que supo decir…

-"Donde Kaiba-kun"- aun tenía esa gran sonrisa el niño viendo el gran sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas del faraón algo que ciertamente no pensó verlo en este ni en ningún mundo existente…

-"A-Aibou?"- pregunto incrédulo…enserio Yuugi le estaba diciendo tal cosa-"A-a que te refieres?"- se intento hacer el desentendido intentando que su sonrojo bajara un poco pero no podía al solo pensar en Kaiba este aumentaba…

-"No te preocupes Mou Hitori no Boku…yo sé perfectamente que es lo que sientes por Kaiba-kun así que aprovecha ahora antes de que te arrepientas por siempre"-dijo sabiamente el pequeño duelista sentándose en frente del faraón que lo miraba aun sorprendido-"Yami…eres muy transparente si de sentimientos se tratan y aparte siempre nos podemos leer lo que pensamos"- dijo Yuugi señalando su 

cabeza haciendo que el faraón se riera…siempre se le olvidaba cerrar el link para que su aibou no se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba…

-"De-de acuerdo!"- dijo el faraón aun algo apenado por sus sentimientos tan fuertes hacia cierto jodido Ceo…Yuugi entro nuevamente al rompecabezas pero regalándole una sonrisa al faraón para que se motivara a ir…

Atemu respiro profundamente para mirar la ventana circular y calcular que faltaban por ahí unas dos horas para el amanecer, tenía tiempo, bastante así que iría y aprovecharía de todas maneras nada iba a perder era la última vez que vería a todos (Yr: (SOLO))…Dejo al Lado del cofre del rompecabezas su baraja y también se quito dicho artículo…ciertamente confiaba en su aibou pero no le iba a permitir ver ese lado tan sensible y por así patético de el…

El faraón se coloco de pies para salir de su camarote, cerró la puerta tras de él y observar detenidamente el pasillo para ver si no había nadie quien lo pudiera detener y arruinar su plan…camino silenciosamente sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido deteniéndose en seco en la puerta de esa persona…

-"Esto estará bien?"- se pregunto mirando para todos lados con una gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y suavemente toco la puerta con el dorso de su mano derecha esperando la respuesta del ocupante de la dichosa habitación…

-"Quien?"- pregunto Kaiba abriendo la puerta y ver hacia abajo (Yr: tampoco es tan chibi, cierto? xD…o.o)…cierto duelista de cabello tricolor-"Que quieres Yuugi?"- le pregunto con desgano entrando a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta para que este entrara…

-"No soy Yuugi…soy Atemu"- dijo pausadamente entrando a la habitación del Ceo, cerrando la puerta y ver como este se sentaba en la silla mirando sus cartas-"Solo quería hablar contigo Kaiba"- susurro volteando su rostro aun sonrojado para aventurarse y sentarse en la silla que estaba enfrente de la del Ceo…

-"Y que podría ser?"- pregunto indiferentemente observando fijamente a Atemu que le rogaba a todos los dioses que Seto lo dejara de ver tanto, eso solo ocasionaba que sus nervios aumentaran…

-"Pues…"- Atemu no sabía ni cómo empezar tanto anhelando tener esta oportunidad pero nunca había pensado en las palabras que utilizaría para declarársele…su cabeza era un lio por completo-"_mierda…"-_se dijo así mismo desesperado por completo mientras que Kaiba había alzado una ceja por el rostro lleno de pánico del faraón…

-"Y bien…?"- pregunto observando como Atemu buscaba alguna palabra, ciertamente verlo así de esa forma tan infantil y sin tener que decir lo hacía ver completamente adorable…el faraón se ponía más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba frente a Kaiba. Este solo sonrió por debajo colocándose de pies sin ser notado por un preocupado y muy pensativo Atemu sentándose a su lado y pasar un brazo encima de los hombros de este…

-"Ka-Kaiba?!..."- pregunto sorprendido mirando a su izquierda completamente sonrojado por tener tan cerca el cuerpo de Kaiba y sentir su respiración por su nuca moviéndole unos cuantos cabellos erizándole la piel por completo…

-"Ya que tú no puedes decir nada faraón yo hablare"- empezó a decir mirando al frente siendo observado por el faraón que tenía sus labios entreabiertos o rayos muy carnudos y pidiendo a gritos que los tomaran pero el Ceo respiro profundamente para pensar cuerdamente y no violarse al pelirrojo-"Y mas siendo la última vez que nos veremos"- termino de decir sintiendo como el cuerpo de Atemu temblaba tal vez por las ganas de llorar…

-"Esta bien te escucho primero Kaiba"- dijo Atemu tranquilamente aun observando el rostro de Kaiba…ahora solo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el Ceo asintió y tomo un poquito de aire…y sostener con su mano izquierda el mentón del faraón para que lo mirara fijamente sin importar lo que fuera a decir o que este no le correspondiera…

-"Lo que quiero decirte…"-paro un segundo por qué sintió un leve calor por sus mejillas…oh mierda!...no se iba a sonrojar por algo tan sencillo, que le pasaba no era ninguna colegiala quinceañera que se sonrojara solo al decirle unas cuantas palabras a la persona que le gustaba-"Me gustas mucho Atemu"- dijo de una…con un rubor que casi no se notaba pero sabía que estaba ahí…

El pelirrojo se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, enserio Kaiba había dicho esas palabras?...no será que solo esta jodiendo…Atemu bajo su vista en mono pensativo ya que sabía que el ojiazul no usaba tales cosas para sus bromas y tampoco es de las personas que hacen bromas…

-"Kaiba…eso es cierto?..."- pregunto Atemu aun sin atreverse alzar la cabeza…agh!...por que cuando estaba al lado de ese Ceo se comportaba así, tan cohibido…tan idiota…por así decirlo; parecía como si en su estomago tuviera mariposas y su corazón estuviera a toda marcha-"Juro que si es una broma te mando al reino de las sombras sin ninguna piedad"- amenazo el faraón alzando el rostro mostrando sus afilados ojos una pequeñas lagrimas que aun no decidían si salir y recorrer el terso rostro del gobernante…

-"Cállate…"- dijo Kaiba acercando bruscamente el cuerpo del faraón al suyo y darle un beso…un simple toque que decía todo, este observo sorprendido los brazos del ojiazul apoderados de su angosta cintura…-"Lo que te dije es en verdad y no lo pienso repetir"- sentencio este alzando una mano y tomar el rostro del faraón para acercarse lentamente a este y apoderarse de sus pequeños y delicados labios…

-"Ka…Seto…"- susurro Atemu corrigiéndose y alzar sus brazos para rodear el cuello de este y tenerlo mucho más cerca-si eso era posible- esperando ansioso el roce de los labios del ojiazul en los suyos…lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho sintió como su corazón brincaba de emoción con solo ese sutil tacto…empezando con una tierna caricia de parte de ambos sin querer dar otro paso ya que lo más importante para ellos era estar así de cerca por primera y última vez…

El ojiazul pasó sus dos manos hacia la cintura del pelirrojo para tenerlo nuevamente en sus brazos…

Seguían con ese beso casto sin decidirse por mas, el faraón apretó mas el abrazo haciendo que se fuera de espaldas al sofá y quedar con el ojiazul encima suyo sin siquiera haber roto aquel beso…Seto decidió subir más la pasión de aquel beso lamiendo los labios del faraón para que este le permitiera entrar en aquella cavidad humedad…haciendo que Atemu gimiera de puro placer al sentir como esa condenada jugaba con la suya de forma descarada al igual que por su paladar…

-"Setooo!..."- deshizo el beso no podía mas con este y eso que apenas había empezado, el faraón respiraba agitadamente con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras el Ceo se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de saliva de Atemu que se había quedado en su comisura…

-"Me fascina como pronuncias mi nombre"- dijo el ojiazul tomando la mano derecha de Atemu y besarle el dorso caballerosamente haciendo que este sonriera ampliamente…

-"De nada"- respondió tímidamente Atemu aun observando como el ojiazul no soltaba su mano y comenzaba a lamer dedo por dedo como si fueran algún dulce, este bajo la cabeza y se mordió fuertemente los labios para reprimir un gemido ya que ese maldito bastardo hacia lo que fuera para excitarlo de una-"De-deja mis dedos"-pidió este mirando de reojo como el Ceo seguía jugando con estos de una manera no muy santa que digamos…haciendo que todo su pequeño cuerpo sintiera calor…

-"Por qué?...si son muy sabrosos"- dijo lujuriosamente introduciendo en su boca uno de los dedos y comenzar a jugar con la lengua de una manera como si fuera un falo…Atemu sonrió aun con su gran sonrojo mirando hacia a la ventana y como la hermosa luna brillaba llevándolo al lugar donde se despediría de todos…

-"Seto…"- susurro el faraón, el ojiazul alzo la vista observando el rostro de Atemu lleno de lagrimas…Kaiba se quedo sorprendido tomando en sus manos el rostro y quitarle con los pulgares las cristalinas lagrimas…

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto preocupado por esa reacción de su amor, no le gustaba ver por primera vez las lagrimas de este, se le contraía el corazón…al saber que algo lo hacía sufrir demasiado como para no importarle y mostrar esa herida que le lastimaba lentamente su pobre corazón -"Atemu?"- lo miro fijamente por que este no le contestaba…

-"No me quiero ir"- susurro en un hilo de voz…

-"Chibi…"-Seto abrazo protectoramente al pelirrojo que comenzaba a llorar, este sentía como el pequeño cuerpecito se convulsionaba por el llanto tan incesamente…El Ceo le alzo el rostro y lo lleno de besos parando en los labios rosas del faraón…-"No llores más hermoso"- pidió el alce (Yr: la madre tenía que joderlo por lo menos una vez en este fic xD)…

-"Seto…"- Atemu miro al Ceo, su rostro lleno de dolor e impotencia, no quería irse, enserio que no…cuando por fin había encontrado el verdadero sentido a su vida, el por qué respiraba se tenía que alejar de él, no dejando posibilidad de volverse a ver nunca más…

-"Aunque nos separen yo siempre te amare"-dijo el Ceo tomando las manos de Atemu y besarlas (Yr: ke cursi x.x)…

-"yo también…"-respondió Atemu esbozando una linda sonrisa en su rostro…

…**En mis manos una herencia de memorias, puedo oírte decir mi nombre incluso puedo divisar tu sonrisa, sentir el calor de tu abrazo pero nada hay, pero el silencio ahora alrededor de él que amo, es este nuestro adiós?... **

El Faraón alzo la vista notando que por la ventana comenzaba a entrar los rayos del sol ocasionando que sus labios temblaran levemente y mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos que ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar…

…**Querido, tú te preocupas tanto mi niño veo tristeza en tus ojos, tú no estás solo en esta vida…**

Kaiba envolvía en sus brazos al faraón que otra vez estaba sumiso en el llanto y más al darse cuenta que la hora había llegado tan repentinamente…

…**Nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto, no tuvimos tiempo para decir adiós como… ¿puede el mundo solo continuar? …**

-"Mi niño cálmate por favor"- decía el Ceo arrullando con mucho amor a su faraón, él cual se acercaba mucho mas al cuerpo de él ojiazul…

…**Me siento tan perdido cuando no estás a mi lado…  
**

-"Me siento tan solo"- susurro este mirando aquella ventada completamente ido y poder ver los rayos del sol colándose entre las nubes que comenzaban a darle permiso a este…

-"Nuca vas a estar solo…aunque tengamos que decirnos adiós aquí siempre estaré a tu lado y tu al mío"- dijo este dejando caer una pequeña lagrima de su ojo 

ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Atemu que alzo la cabeza mirando el techo y también dejando caer más lagrimas de sus ojos…

-"Es…hora de irme Seto"- dijo Atemu con la voz quebrada sintiendo como convulsiono el cuerpo de Ceo a tales palabras…

-"Lo sé…"- respondió este organizándose y mirar fijamente esa preciosa joya que se le iba para siempre y antes de que este se colocara de pies tomo entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de este besándolo apasionadamente y con mucha fuerza sabiendo que este era en realidad su adiós…

-"Adiós Seto"- susurro este colocándose de pies y dirigirse a la puerta a un lleno de lágrimas…

-"Da lo mejor de ti en ese duelo"- dijo Kaiba antes de que Atemu saliera de esa puerta, dejando que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro y morderse el labio inferior por la impotencia que poseía en esta situación…

-"Nii-sama es hora de levantarte"- Mokuba llamo a su hermano desde afuera dando unos leves toques a la puerta…

-"Ya voy Mokuba"- dijo el Ceo con su voz neutra de siempre dirigiéndose al pequeño baño que tenia dicha habitación y lavarse el rostro para quitarse todo rastro de lagrima para luego salir y ver ese pasillo y a lo lejos ver el grupo de porrista rodeando a ahora Yuugi, ya que su faraón se fue a descansar un rato y honestamente era mejor así por que si lo veía ahora no lo dejaría marcharse para nunca…

…**Lo lamento tanto tu mundo se está cayendo a pedazos te mirare por todas estas noches, inclina tu cabeza y ve a dormir porque mi niño este no es nuestro adiós, este no es nuestro adiós…**

-"Estoy seguro…no sé cómo pero nos volveremos a ver"- susurro el Ceo saliendo de aquel barco siendo abrazado por Yami en su forma de espíritu…

-"Lo mismo pienso yo"- dijo este dándole un beso para volver al rompecabezas y de ultimo ver como llegaban al recinto de la piedra de Hades para llevar su último duelo de su vida…

**FIN…**

Intente hacer este fic algo triste pero no se…creo que no me salió, no sé que digan ustedes, quise hacerlo bien melancólico, bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado así que pido de por favor si me pueden dejar reviews n.n y la que esté interesada la letra de la canción que hice uso es de Whitin Temptation -Ours Farewell, claro que la coloque en español para mejor entendimiento de ustedes n.n…y sin más me despido y espero que se cuiden…

Owari

**This Will Never End…**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**+ Yami RosenkreuZ+**


End file.
